Love and Attention
by SiempreCrystalClear
Summary: Bella is frustrated with Edward and goes to 'talk' with Alice. Alice gives her exactly what she wants and is lacking from Edward: Love and attention. AH, OOC, Femmeslash. Lemon! One-Shot, changed to a short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone! Okay, so I have decided to write this little one-shot, purely for fun, and also because I am stuck on my other story. Just as a warning, this is a femmeslash lemon, so if you don't like Alice and Bella together, then you might not want to read this. Thank you to all of you who review/favorite/alert me! You are amazing, and really make my day! *Smiles* Sorry for any mistakes I missed. Also: Big thank you to Villemo79, for the inspiration and idea, and to Can't Decode Me, for being my best friend, I couldn't ask for a better one! Again, please review! And thanks so much for reading! :) I'll stop my rambling one of these days soon, but for now, long A/N's it is.**

**One more thing! I don't own twilight. (Unfortunately).**

**BPOV**

He made me so mad, so frustrated inside. It wasn't like I was this little teeny glass object, ready to be snapped in half. I mean, sure, I'm clumsy, but fragile, really?

The first part of the problem is that Edward won't have sex with me until we are married, which I can understand, but at the same time I think it is ridiculous. I want this, more than anything, want him. Is that too much to ask for? I guess so. I have begged, and pleaded, and even gave the puppy face on multiple occasions, all to no avail. I even went to the extent of seducing him, in every way possible, but that was of no use either. I used to ask myself months ago, what would it take to crack his shell? To get him to finally break down? I have now learned that it is nothing, because he won't budge with me. He says he doesn't want to hurt me, that we should wait in order to make our first time special. But then, here I come back to the fragile little fucking piece of glass.

The second problem is the fact that he won't listen to me, which really is starting to hurt. He thinks he knows everything that is best for me, everything that should be done exactly when he wants it to be. Our communication is getting worse and worse, and it kills me inside, but what am I to do about it? A relationship is a two-way street, not a one-way. If he doesn't want to talk about something with me, then that is his problem. But please, don't come crying to me when you feel like our relationship is fading. When we can't have discussions anymore as a couple, because whenever I try, I get fucking shunned.

I sat in the living room of the Cullen house, on the couch next to Rosalie, who was aimlessly flipping through the latest issue of _Vogue_, smacking loudly at her gum out of boredom. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle had all gone on a camping trip for the weekend, given that this would be one of, if not the last that they would be going on before Edward and I's wedding. This left Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I the house to ourselves for the next three days, until they got back on Monday.

"Rosalie" Esme called clearly from the kitchen, her small voice echoing off the tall walls in the house, without much commotion.

"Yeah?" Rose responded to her mother, getting up and setting the magazine on the coffee table.

"Do you want to go to the grocery store with me? I also need to take a short trip to the mall for a present for the baby shower next weekend for our neighbors." Esme asked. She was never one to venture out on her own unless she had to, she always liked company to come with her. Alice was up in her room, doing God knows what, and I was just thinking on the couch, for what seemed like endless amounts of time.

"Yeah, why not." Rose said, grabbing her purse off the back of the bar stool.

"We will be back soon, Dear. If you need anything, obviously just ask Alice, or call me." Esme smiled sweetly in the doorway.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks Esme." I smiled back, as she and Rose headed out for a while. Now what to do? I picked up the magazine, but was soon bored, and thought it might be a good idea to go up and talk to Alice. I had been meaning to for a few days, but with everyone around, I hadn't really had much of a chance. I walked up the stairs, the fading light cream walls towering over my height, with beautiful wood frames lining them, each containing a picture of one of Esme and Carlisle's adopted kids. No matter how many times I walked around in this house, I would never get used to just how elegant and stunning it was, it could be a showcase house. Alice must have heard me come up, because my fist didn't even hit the door to knock before she was yelling at me to just let myself in. She has music playing lightly, and she was sitting on her bed, painting a clear layer of polish on her toenails.

"Hi Alice" I came and sat down next to her on her gigantic stark white bed, making the comforter squish down under my weight.

"Hey! What's up Bella?" she asked in her usual enthusiastic voice. "What's wrong?"

I don't know what gave it away to her, whether it was my silence or my facial expressions, but she immediately set down the bottle of polish, and looked at me intently.

"I just can't take it anymore, Al. I know you know what is going on between Edward and I, and my 'frustrations'." I made air quotes with my hands as I looked deep into her eyes, finally someone listening to what I had to say for once. Definitely a change from what I was used to with Edward.

"Yes, I know it, I think everyone in this house knows it. We can all tell something is off, well all of us except Edward, who seems to be blind."

"Don't forget deaf." I complained, as I leaned my head over into her arms. Alice laughed, her quiet but loud giggle filling the bedroom. She supported my weight, and rubbed soothing circles in my hair. I had never been so glad for someone to care, and to show it. It seemed like it had been ages since I had been touched anywhere, and my body was begging for more.

"Oh Alice, what am I going to do?" I asked, coming back up to look her in the face. She looked at me sympathetically.

"I don't know, I don't get what is up with his thought process. I mean, this isn't 1920 or something. People have sex all the time before marriage, and it's perfectly normal." She agreed.

"I swear Alice, you would think I would have exploded of sexual tension by now. Even the slightest touch makes me go crazy." I blushed, shocked that I was actually admitting this to her. Why was I admitting this to Alice? She'll be my sister-in-law in a few weeks for fuck's sake. This couldn't be normal. Before I had anymore time to think, her hand was on my thigh, brushing up lightly against my shorts that ended halfway down my thighs.

"Like this?" she said sexily, running her hands up and down my inner leg. I couldn't help my face from turning crimson, nor the little moan I let out at that moment.

"Alice…" I whined. "No teasing. We're not supposed to be messing around."

"Says who? A girl needs release somehow, doesn't she?" I was getting turned on by her words alone, the fire starting to burn inside me. Her hand went farther up, starting to slide inside my shorts, which were even more revealing, now that I was sitting down. I looked deep into her dark eyes, seeing happiness and hope and desire all burning with passion behind them. I could stare into those eyes all day long, and get completely lost in them. I didn't notice it, and neither did Alice I think, but soon she and I were inches apart at our faces. I could feel her hot breath on my face, fanning over the small sweat that was starting to form on my forehead. I leaned in closer, wanting, no, needing some source of connection between Alice and I. She closed the gap between us, and my lips pressed slowly against hers. They were warm and plump, working against mine. Without thinking, my hands went straight into her short, cropped hair, and her free hand came up to rest on my hip. My breathing quickened as I felt her tongue come out on my bottom lip, waiting for permission to enter. I granted it, and we were lost in the moment, passion and love taking over as our tongues fought for dominance. I was new at this, but obviously by Alice's actions, she wasn't. This made me nervous, and my heart pounded in my chest faster than it already was. I stood up with her, her taking my hand in hers. She quickly started shedding all my clothes that I had on, and I did the same for her. I stood looking at her, wondering how I could possibly be in the room with such a beautiful creature. Her face was absolutely exquisite, and her body went right along with it. She curved in all the right places, and looked absolutely stunning, standing there in front of me.

"Alice, you're so gorgeous." I came toward her, kissing her sweetly and passionately on the lips, our bodies pressed together, the connection once more.

"You want me to help you, baby?" she said through our kiss, but I could understand her perfectly.

"Fuck yes…" I trailed off, basking in the moment.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned in my mouth, her hot tongue exploring my mouth. I lead her to the bed, and she pushed me down first, and gently laying on top of me. Our bodies were flush together once more, and I groaned at the contact that made sparks fly through my body. Our kiss was deepened, and became much more heated, as Alice started to run random lines up and down my sides. I held her close to me, loving every second of the warmth that our bodies provided. She dragged her hands up and down, making bumps appear all over my skin. She broke off our kiss, and I whimpered at the loss of contact, which soon turned to a loud moan as she kissed trails over my body. I watched her, wondering what she was going to do next. Hey, I was new at this, and didn't know what I was doing. I had been going by what had felt right up until now, and that seemed to be working pretty well.

Al took both of my breasts in her hand, first squeezing them, and then putting one to her hot mouth, sucking on it. She began twirling and gently biting my nipple between her teeth, and I threw my head back in ecstasy. She switched to the other, the cold air hitting it and making me shiver.

"You have the most perfect breasts in the world, Bella." she said through sucking. I could feel myself starting to drip of wetness, and I knew that I was absolutely soaked.

"Please, don't ever stop Al." I said through pants, my breathing irregular.

"Your skin tastes so sweet, all of you tastes so sweet…" She trailed off… "I wonder what you taste like down here…" She was beginning to move down father, and was trailing kisses down the plane of my stomach as she went. Her hand went on the back of my thigh, above my knee, and she bend my leg over her shoulder.

I screamed when her warm tongue was on me, and she began licking all the way up and down my slit. I hadn't felt this good in ages, and my hips began to buck into her face uncontrollably. Every muscle in my body ceased to work how I wanted it to, and was instead taken over by pleasure.

"Mmm… even sweeter. You taste like honey, baby. And you're absolutely dripping for me. Did I do that to you?" Alice purred, licking up all my juices in a rhythm.

"God… Oh God, Alice." was all I could manage to get out, the waves of pleasure ripping through me. I could feel I was close, and my stomach muscles were contracting inside of me. I was writhing underneath Alice, and I was grinding into her face.

She started to suck on my clit gently, sending fireworks through my body. I knew I couldn't hold on for much longer, and seconds later after sucking and gentle biting, my orgasm washed through me.

"Fuck Al!" I trembled beneath Alice, unable to speak more words than that. My whole body was shaking from the intensity, and Al was licking everything that I gave her, from top to bottom. As soon as she was done, she got back up, and came to lay back on top of me. My skin had a thin layer of sweat on it, and my hair was all over my face. Alice moved the hair from off my face, and kissed me. I could taste myself on her tongue, mixed with her own taste, that was only Alice.

"Did you like that baby?" she asked sweetly, kissing me with intensity.

"I loved it, Alice, every minute. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure." She replied grinning, and turned us over so that we were both on our sides.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, wondering why she was on her side."I'm pretty sure it is your turn." I smiled at her.

"Nah, next time, I'm sure Esme and Rosalie will be home soon, and we need to get you cleaned up so no one gets suspicious." Yeah, like no one would notice the fact that I would still be sweaty and blushing. Really believable.

I thought about her words as they hit me from moments ago.

"What did you mean exactly by 'next time'?" I asked, curious. She winked at me and grinned at the same time, and got up to walk towards the bathroom.

"You'll see!" She walked into the other room. Oh, I will definitely be getting her back for that one.

**Again thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um.. Hi there! I just kinda decided to take this further, I'm not really sure how far I am going to go with it, but I figure if I get good response, then I'll continue? Yes? Anyways, I'm sorry I've been gone for a while.. I've had stuff on my mind and I've just been very busy. Secondly, I shall warn you all now, if you don't like femmeslash, you might wanna turn around now. You still there? Yay! :D Also, thank you to everyone who alerts/favorites/reviews me, ahead of time and in the past! You are all amazing. Lastly, I want to send a huge thank you to Can't Decode Me, for being my beta and my bestie! I can't wait to see you on Friday, I'm pumped! :)**

**I don't own Twilight, I just deviously mess around with the characters.**

**BPOV**

My head was racing and my heart was pounding in my chest. Why was I getting like this every time I thought about Alice? She is going to be my fucking sister in law, I can't develop feelings for her, not now, when Edward and I's wedding is just weeks away. Good job Bella, way to fuck things up again, like always. It had been only hours, since Alice and I… had sex? Could you call it that? Or since…she got me off? Sex sounded a lot less whore-ish, so I went with that. I was now about to fall asleep, but couldn't stop thinking about earlier today. Nothing could get my mind off of Alice. I couldn't stop my train of thoughts, from her velvety sweet voice, to her smooth, curvy body, to her lust-filled eyes. I had seen it all, and it was engraved in my mind forever. Luckily, I thought it was the most amazing experience of my life. All I knew was that, nothing broke my constant thoughts of her. What made matters worse, was that I was staying with the Cullen women until everyone else got back. So, even if I wasn't currently thinking about Alice, (which wasn't often) I would be soon, because I was with her 24/7. No escaping from reality here, folks.

The good thing about staying there was that I could get my mind off of Edward and I's relationship at the moment. The more time I spent thinking about it, the more pissed off I got. Why couldn't he just listen to me for once, dammit. I don't ask for much. Ever. Now all I was asking for was a pair of ears. To voice my concerns. To better understand us. To try and make things better. But he couldn't even fucking give me that. Sometimes, I swear, I am so tempted to give up. This had been going on for a while now, but I ignored it, pushing the negative thoughts to the back of my mind, hoping they would disappear. They never did. Was this pre-wedding jitters? Everyone had this, didn't they? Was I just trying to have a reason to back out because I was scared? No. I had asked myself this question weeks ago, coming to the conclusion that I did want to get married. But when I tried to talk about all this, of course I just got shut out, by the one and only.

I had to stop my train of thought before I was absolutely boiling inside, and as soon as I let my mind relax, I fell into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly before quickly shutting them, the light coming in from the curtains temporarily blurring my vision. It took me a quick few seconds for everything to come playing back into my head like a movie, the memories of yesterday flooding in me more than the sunshine from my window. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, the thought of Alice made my heart beat even faster in my chest. Every part of me was happy about yesterday, and I had no regrets. How could I have any regrets of something that made me feel so important, and so loved, two things that I hadn't felt in a long time, despite the matrimonial arrangements made for shortly in the future. Any regret that I had felt had disappeared, the night's sleep clearing my head and making me feel normal again.

I decided to get up and get ready for the day, since Ali, Rose, Esme and I had plans to go to the mall and just shop around for a while to spend some time together. It was already 9:30, so it was time for me to get my ass up. I turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to heat up while I brushed my teeth. As soon as the room was filled up with steam pouring over the curtain, I stepped in and let the water rush over me. Today there could be nothing that could go wrong, I was happy as a lark. The thought of beautiful Alice stayed in my mind as I shampooed and conditioned my hair, and then washed all over my body, which only made me want to see her more. If people could hear my thoughts about her, they would think I was crazy. The truth was, yesterday was one of the best things that had happened to me. Never in my life had I felt so close to someone else, and it was such a satisfying feeling. I hesitantly got out of the shower as soon as the hot water ran out, and quickly dried myself to get dressed. I put on a touch of makeup and ran my fingers through my hair, and descended the stairs to see the girls already making breakfast in the kitchen. Rose was mixing pancake batter in a large bowl, and Esme was cutting up fresh fruit next to her. I searched for the person I wanted to see the most this morning, and with a quick scan of the room, found her sitting on a barstool. I came up to her nonchalantly and sat next to her. I looked straight at her face, and it took a minute before she actually looked back and acknowledged me, although she knows I'm here. I looked deep into her sea blue eyes, and it was like looking into a puddle of sadness. My heart immediately dropped when I saw the look on her face, and I immediately felt the regret washing over me. Why wasn't she as happy as I? I couldn't understand her emotions. She quickly looked away, and hurt was the only thing I felt. Did she regret what we did yesterday? I was sure that I didn't, and she seemed happy afterwards yesterday. But maybe she changed her mind.

"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?" Esme asked, looking away from her fruit for a moment and smiling sweetly at me, cutting my thoughts off mid sentence.

"I slept well, thanks Esme. How about yourself?" I asked genuinely, trying to keep the mood light.

"Me too Dear. Thanks for asking. You guys ready for breakfast?" She replied, putting all the fruit in a bowl.

"Absolutely." Alice said, it was the first time I had heard a word out of her all morning. Esme took over Rose's pancake mix and started pouring blobs of batter on the grill. It immediately started sizzling, and Rose and Esme started talking about their plans for the mall, which left Alice and I in awkward silence. I wanted so badly to just ask her everything that was bothering her and for everything to be okay between us again, because by the tension in the air, I knew that something wasn't right. I turned to face Alice and she looked at me, smiling ever so small, almost that I didn't catch it.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked. Ali nodded and jumped off her barstool, as I took a sip of the freshly squeezed orange juice sitting in the glass on the bar, before following shortly after her footsteps.

Alice walked delicately up the stairs and into her room, while she waited for me to follow in so she could proceed to shut the door behind us.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked, acting as if nothing was wrong. She sat down on her bed, and I sat next to her. That same bed that… stop it Bella! Quit with those thoughts! I can't even think straight anymore.

"Alice… I.. I… something seems off." I blurted out without thinking. Great way to start the conversation off, Bella, real smooth.

"Bella.. I need to be honest with you. Saying nothing about.. yesterday" she struggled to find the right words, "Wouldn't do either of us good." She paused and took in a deep, shaky breath before continuing.

"Oh Bella.. I'm so sorry. Everything is my fault. I can't live with myself and this guilt. I started it all, I made you continue with me, and I made you be with me like that. And I won't ever forgive myself, Bella, I just.." I cut her off before she said anything else, I had my mind predetermined as to what I was going to do before I even did it. I leaned over and kissed her straight on the lips, feeling her melt against me once she gave in. I knew Alice would give in, I just would have to work at this. She pulled away, as I was relishing in the moment I had with her only seconds ago.

"Alice, please don't be sorry for anything. I'm not. I loved yesterday.. more than you will ever know. And nothing will change that." I told her honestly.

"Bella, you don't understand what this means. I could have ruined everything by this. Everything. All because I let my stupid feelings for you get in front of you and Edward's relationship. If you don't feel regret about us, then I feel enough for both of us. I know you and my brother are having a few small issues right now, but the truth of the matter is that you are getting married so soon, and you can't do this to him just because I was selfish and wanted you all to myself." I took in what Alice just previously said, my brain finally clicking all the pieces to the puzzle.

"Ali…you..you.. have feelings for me?" I whispered.

"I have always liked you Bella. And yes, like that." I took her hand and squeezed it in mine, sending reassurance to her. " But I took advantage of you. And I can't screw everything up because I was selfish and took advantage of you." She mumbled, looking down at the dark purple bedspread.

"Alice, you didn't take advantage of me. I liked what we did… so much. Please don't think anything else. I haven't felt that whole, and that loved, in so long. You made me feel happy again. And I can't stop thinking about you. I don't regret a single thing, and neither should you." I put my other hand under her chin, and made her look me in the eyes. When I saw her, those blue eyes were clouded over with tears.

"You really mean that?" she asked, blushing.

"Of course. Spending time with you has made me rethink a lot of things. But I stopped trying to rethink after I woke up this morning, and only thought based on what I felt. And what I felt was happiness, from you."

"Me too. I couldn't sleep last night, because all of my thoughts consumed you. I was so worried you would be mad, or angry at me. But instead I got the exact opposite reaction. So where does this leave us then?" She asked, smiling widely.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, before joking, "Breakfast?" Soon Ali was laughing with me, the beautiful musical bells filling the room. Ali stood up and took my hand to pull me up from the bed, and I followed her downstairs back into the kitchen.

"Oh good! You girls are back! Breakfast is ready." Esme said, placing the pancakes on the table along with maple syrup, butter, fresh fruit, and bacon that was freshly cooked and sizzling from the grill. Rose went around the table and poured everyone glasses of orange juice before she sat down, and we all joined her shortly thereafter.

Over breakfast, we all talked about what we wanted to check out at the mall, and what stores we were planning on going to first. I was excited to spend time with not only Alice, but also with Rose and Esme, we could finally have some good girly bonding time.

"Are you guys about ready?" Esme questioned, standing up and taking her plate and Alice's.

"Yes! Macy's here I come!" Rose said, a bit enthusiastically. Alice and I just kinda looked at each other confused, and then burst out laughing with Rose. Rosalie was a complete shopaholic, and she clearly wasn't afraid to show it.

A few minutes later, the four of us were walking out the door, purses and sunglasses in hand to hit the mall.

"Where to first girls?" Esme said, trying to find a parking spot close enough to the store that we wanted to start off at.

"Mom, it doesn't really matter where you park, we will end up touring the whole place anyways." Rose pointed out, grinning. Esme laughed, and soon found a spot. We all got out, and Rose and Esme decided to check out Macy's for themselves and also a present for Jasper's birthday that was coming up soon. That left just Alice and I to roam the mall on our own, we finally got some time to ourselves. My heart was beating faster now that I knew that it was just Ali and I. It was ridiculous really, because how many times had we been alone previous to yesterday? Thousands. But that was different before. Now that we had been together this way, that changed everything. I stopped thinking about Edward when I was around her, I actually stopped thinking about Edward period. I based all my thoughts on my feelings, that I were always there for Alice. I never saw them because I only saw her as my future sister-in-law, and I thought I knew what I wanted, I felt it whenever I was with Edward. But now that I had been with Alice, my time with Edward didn't compare.

"Bella?" Alice asked, sounding concerned.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"You just stared out into space there on me."

"Oh sorry! I was just thinking." I smiled, reassuring her that everything was alright.

"Bout what?" She asked.

"You.." I blushed. She took my hand in hers and laced her fingers in between mine, and we kept walking through the mall. She was facing forward, but I could see her dimples of her cheeks, so I knew that she was smiling.

"Want to go into Forever 21? I know how much you love that store." I asked. Ali didn't even have to answer, I knew by the smile on her face that she was all for it.

We grabbed a ton of different things to try on, it was great that there weren't many people here since we came in the morning, so we didn't have to wait in line for dressing rooms.

"You coming?" she grinned, winking at me, while she walked straight to the dressing room in the back corner. I couldn't help but laugh as I followed her in, closing the door behind me. She hung the different shirts up on the hook and turned towards me once her hands were empty.

"Which are you going to try on fir-" Ali cut me off my pressing her lips to mine, her hands immediately going to my hips. She gently pushed me backwards until I was pressed flush against the wall, and kissed me harder. I didn't understand her intentions, nor did I have to. I didn't even understand my intentions. But within this clusterfuck of a circumstance, I found happiness with Alice and I like this. And for now, that's all that matters.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review, it means so much to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back! Thank you to Can't Decode Me for being my beta for this :) and a thank you goes out to all of you who reviewed/alerted/favorited! You guys are awesome! Can't Decode Me and I are working on a new story called Save Me, so it should be up within the next few days, you really should check it out! Thanks for taking the time to read, and please review!**

**I don't own twilight unfortunately.**

**BPOV**

I could hear her whispers replaying in my head, over and over.

_"I want you baby." she said, while pushing me up against the dressing room wall. My heart was beating fast out of my chest, I had to remind myself to breathe when I was around her._

I knew as soon as that happened yesterday that things had to change. I needed to be with Alice, I wanted to be with Alice. She was my everything now, as crazy as that seemed that we had only been together for 3 days in this way. it broke my heart to think about Edward, but tomorrow was Monday, which meant that he and the boys would be back from their outdoorsy camping trip. I had to find a way to fix things, to undo the mess that I had created. But how can it be a mess if it feels so right? If I know that I should be with Alice? I love Edward, I do, but I never felt this with him like I do when I am with Alice. I got up and got ready for the day, pondering all the while on how to break the news to Edward.

The rest of the day was pretty much a lazy day. There wasn't much for us to do because we had to clean up the house a little bit before the guys came home tomorrow. Rose had left a tornado of destruction behind her everywhere she went, so there was lots to do. After cleaning, we all sat down to watch Inception for the night, our last time together as just the girls. We all went to bed shortly after the movie was over. I walked up to my room and Alice followed me, shutting the door behind both of us.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked, sitting down on the desk chair in the guest bedroom that I was staying in, while I sat down on the floor next to her, playing with the strings of the carpet.

"About Edward?" I said, while she nodded before I continued. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet. I don't want to hurt Edward, Alice, you know I don't. But I can't prolong this anymore if I know it isn't right. It would be leading him on, and that is mean. Plus, the wedding needs to be called off immediately. I don't want it to be an inconvenience to anyone more than it already has to be." I rambled, trying to get all my thoughts out for the day at once, the words bleeding together.

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up there…did you say that you are calling off the wedding?" Alice took a piece of my hair and twirled it in her fingers delicately.

"Well..yeah…What else do you want me to do? I mean… isn't that the only option? Unless you don't want to be…" My voice got uneven as my breath hitched in my throat.

"No! That's not what I meant! You know I want to be with you. It just seemed so weird to hear you say that you are calling off the wedding." She took my hand and squeezed it, bringing it up to her mouth to kiss it for reassurance. My heart started beating normally again, the thought of not being with Alice anymore felt like it would rip my heart out.

"What do I do Ali?" I whined, the tears welling in my eyes. I felt so guilty about everything, it was all built up inside of me.

"Tell him the truth." she said honestly, rubbing my back in small circles. She reached over and wiped the few tears that had been running slowly down my cheeks, and brought her hand under my chin.

"Look at me, baby." I looked up at her as she told me, my eyes blurring from the tears. "Everything will be alright. I promise you."

Ali smiled gently before pulling me gently to my knees so she could kiss me. Her lips moved against mine, and I quickly matched the pace of hers. We soon fought for dominance, and I felt her smile against my lips before pulling away to breathe.

"How do you always manage to make me feel better even in the worst of situations?" I asked curiously.

"This isn't the worst of situations, not for us anyways. I like you, Bella, you know that, and I know that you need to do whatever it is that makes you happy. If you ask Edward, he will tell you the same exact thing, I'm sure of it. He has even told you that before, and I know he means it."

Today was the day. I woke up already feeling overwhelmed, knowing what I had to face today: reality. My heart ached for Edward, he had been everything I had wanted for so long, but now it just wasn't it. We didn't work out. And I secretly think he knew that too coming up to the time that he and the guys left.

As if he could read my thoughts, the front door busted open with Emmett booming through it first, followed by Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle. Emmett set down his bags and said a quick hello to me followed by a hug, before going immediately in to greet Rosalie. Jasper gave me and Alice a hug at the door, and went through to say hello to everyone else. I looked at Edward's face and could tell that he had a good time over the weekend, the grin on his face from ear to ear.

"Hey babe." He said, leaning down to gently kiss me before pulling away. "How did you girls do together?" Was this a trick question or something? I forced out a small smile and he seemed to buy it, giving me a smile back. I looked over at Alice and clearly she didn't, but we both murmured a "great" before each taking a suitcase and getting it out of the way of the door. Carlisle hugged Alice and I, and then shortly went off to see his wife. Ali and I were left standing at the door, and we both looked at each other.

"Please, Bella, remember what I told you yesterday." She whispered, walking down the hallway from the foyer into the direction of the living room. She gave me a quick hug, not getting too intimate and suspecting in front of the others, before settling down on the love seat next to Jasper. We all sat down and the boys talked about their fishing and hunting adventures, while we talked about our adventures to the mall and the movies. Somehow to me, our adventures seemed more exciting.

After visiting with everyone, I knew that I had to get this over with, knowing fully well everything I was about to ruin and give up. And I hated myself for it. Everyone got up to get something for lunch, and I took Edward's hand and started to lead him up the stairs, letting him know that I wanted to talk. He took my drift, asking me if something was wrong.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." I replied, not giving away much. I didn't know if now was a good time, but I guessed that there wouldn't be a good time ever for this kind of conversation.

"Bella, you're scaring me. Just tell me what's up." He said, walking into my room and standing in the middle of it.

"There's something… I need to… I've been.. I can't do this." I mumbled, trying to search for the right words to tell him.

"Bella! Whatever it is, just spit it out. It can't be that bad can it?" He questioned. With that I started to cry, knowing that it was_ that bad_, and I was the one that caused it.

"It's that bad?" He asked with a laugh, being the second person to wipe my tears away in the last 24 hours. As soon as I looked straight at him, he must have seen the devastated look on my face, because the smile was quickly wiped off his.

"Bella, just tell me." He coaxed me. "Whatever it is, I can handle it. But this suspense is killing me."

I took a deep breath, and with a very small and shaky voice said, "I slept with Alice…and…we're together now." I blubbered out, the sobs now racking throughout my body, now that I had finally spoken out the truth. Edward was speechless for a moment, his face trying desperately to read my facial expressions, before his own turned to stone.

"I.. I don't understand. I leave for a weekend with my family, and this is what you do to me?" He said, his voice raising a bit higher from the quiet whisper he started off with.

"Edward, you don't understand, you're right. You have to know there has been problems between us for a bit of time now.." I trailed off.

"But I didn't know what was between us was my own fucking sister!" He let go of me, while I finally realized that we still hadn't moved since I first spoke. His face had started to turn shades of red from anger, and I slightly backed away from him.

"Alice is recent, Edward. We had our own problems between just us way before she ever came into the picture, and you know it. So don't go blaming her for any of this. It is my own fault. But if you would have just listened to me, maybe I wouldn't have gone running to Alice in the first place. Or maybe I would have. But you know what, either way, it happened. And it has been the best thing that has ever happened to me because I know that Alice and I are meant to be together." I said, the tears readily streaming down my face now. I knew that what I was saying was hurting Edward, which made my heart break, but I knew that I had to get this over with. It wasn't fair of me to lead him on any longer.

"I… I guess I don't know what to say," he said. I stood there, speechless, not knowing how to go on from here. I didn't have anything to say planned out after that, I wasn't sure how his reaction would be. I wiped the tears again from my face in silence, waiting for him to say something, anything. I knew he wouldn't be happy with me obviously, but I didn't know that there really wouldn't be a reaction.

"I love you Bella, so much. Are you just going to give up on me? On us?" His voice sad, the hurt apparent in his eyes.

"I love you too Edward. But things have changed for me. Us doesn't feel right anymore. I thought I knew what I wanted for a long time, but it turns out that wasn't it." I looked at the ground, the shame too unbearable to look him in the eyes now.

"Are we just done now? The wedding is so soon..What are you proposing we do about that?" He asked.

"I guess we call it off." I said simply. His jaw clenched, and anger and hurt seemed to build up inside of him before he slowly took a deep breath.

"Fine, if this is what you want, then all I want is for you to be happy. I have told you that from the very beginning."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. But I know that will never be enough," I squeaked, my voice high and unsteady. He nodded solemnly, his face hard as stone. I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing that I could find a way to heal the damage I had just done to a person that I loved so much. I knew what I did was right, but the guilt that I felt would never make it feel right. This couldn't have lasted for much longer even before Alice and I came about. He thought I was just annoyed when he left for the trip, but it was the straw that broke the camel's back. It wasn't fair for me to do this to him, and I would never forgive myself, but I knew things couldn't stay the way they were. We tried to work things out, but nothing ever changed. Right now, a little bit of change was exactly what I needed. Edward was planning on going on a business trip to Alaska for his job right after our planned honeymoon, which would give me a few weeks to get my head cleared and my life back together.

**Thanks again for reading! Please please please review! I like to know what you guys think, and it only takes like a minute!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! New chapter up for L&A! I was in the car for 10+ hours and was able to get this done as well as most of the next chapter and two chapters of Save Me! As always, thanks to my beta Can't Decode Me, I had so much fun with you and could never as for a better bff. Also thanks to those reviewers/favoriters/alerters! You guys are amazing. Please read my A/N at the bottom. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long A/N's.**

**I don't own twilight, but I should warn you there's a lemon alert in this one.**

**BPOV**

I parked my car in my driveway, glad to be home. To be away from everything else. I just needed to escape from everything that went on at the Cullen's for now. I knew I couldn't hide from everything forever, but I think I had had enough for today. I locked my truck and walked up to the front porch. I unlocked the door and opened it, and as soon as I saw Charlie watching TV in the living room, I was reminded of the explaining I had to do.

"Bells? Is that you?" Charlie hollered from the living room.

"Yeah, Dad. It's just me." I heard movement, and a moment later, out came Charlie.

"What are you doing home Bells? I thought you were staying with Edward and the rest of the gang for dinner." Charlie asked, taking a sip from his beer sitting on the kitchen table.

"I was. There's um..something I should tell you." I stumbled over my words, which were getting caught in my throat once I tried to say them.

"What is it Bella? Are you okay?" His voice sounded worried now, and I immediately felt guilt wash over me again.

"I'm fine Dad.. I just…" I paused, choking on my words yet again. I don't know if I can do this, I thought.

"Bells? What is it?" he asked again, growing impatient.

"Edward and I broke things off. The wedding is off." I mumbled, trying my hardest not to cry in front of Charlie. It wasn't working, because the tears were threatening to spill out any minute.

"Oh Bella.. I'm so sorry. What happened? Are you okay? If that bastard hurt you Bella I swear to God I'll-" Charlie's angry side took over, and by the time I could stop him, he was already red in the face and fuming.

"No, no, no, Dad! Really, it's my fault." I rushed the words out quickly.

"Oh.." he said speechless. "What did you do?"

I wasn't necessarily in the mood to ever tell him I slept with his sister, so I went with the simple but truthful answer, and said simply, "Things just weren't working. He wouldn't listen to me, we couldn't talk anymore together like we used to, things have just changed. He has changed. And not for the better. I feel so shut out from him, like I can't even be myself anymore around him. Like there isn't an 'us' anymore. I just wish it didn't have to be like this." A tear ran down my cheek, and I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Aw, Bells, come here." Charlie pulled me into a hug, which was rare for us since we aren't the affectionate type, but he knew that I needed it.

"You do know what you are doing by ending this right?" I nodded my head.

"I know fully."

"Well okay, if that's what you want. I just want you to be happy, Bells." Charlie's words pierced through me like a knife. Will you still love me if I am with his sister? I asked in my head.

"Thanks Dad." I said sincerely.

"And you're sure about this?" He asked for the last time.

"Yes, Dad, I know what I'm doing." I said, meaning what I said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Charlie asked me.

"I don't think so, Dad. I think I am actually going to take a shower and just try and sleep today off I think I've had enough." I replied.

"Okay Bells. Call me if you need anything. Oh, and there's leftover pizza in the fridge if you want something to eat." God bless his heart, he was being so sweet.

"Thanks Dad… I.. I love you." I stuttered out.

"Love you too, Bells." An 'I love you' was as rare as getting invited to the White House with Dad and I- it just didn't happen. But Charlie knew that I needed it right now and was going through a hard time. I loved him for that.

I wiped a last tear while trudging up the stairs, turning down the hallway to go to the bathroom. I quickly stopped and turned into my bedroom, grabbing my iPod and iHome to play in the shower. Before closing the bathroom door, I heard a faint, small voice, followed by Charlie's loud one. I reopened the door and peeked my head out into the hallway.

"What are you doing here at this time? I thought you were eating dinner with your family?" Charlie's voice boomed throughout the small house.

"I was, but I figured Bella needed me more. So I told Esme I was coming over here to be with Bella, she understood." Alice replied.

"Okay, you just missed her, she's upstairs. I think she was going to shower but you might catch her before then. If not, you can just wait for her in her room. You know you're always welcome here." Charlie said. He had always loved having Alice over, ever since Edward and I started dating. The thought sent shivers through my body.

Alice's small laugh sounded like bells coming from downstairs. "Thanks, Charlie. That means a lot." She said, before I heard her footsteps walking through.

"Oh, and Alice, you're welcome to stay the night if you want. I'm headed to bed in a few, but if you and Bella want to be together tonight that's fine with me." He said.

Like together, together? I thought, before smiling at myself. I heard Alice thanking Charlie again, before ascending up the stairs. As soon as she turned the corner she saw me.

"Hey Bella." She walked to the bathroom door, and gave me a hug.

"Alice… I'm so glad you came over. How did you manage to come over?" I asked.

"I just talked to Esme about it, she understood." she said simply, before smiling. I walked out of the bathroom and went to sit down on my bed. Alice closed the door behind us, and came to sit down next to me.

"Are you okay Bella? I know how hard that was for you." Ali asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, my eyes filling up with tears again. Every time I thought about it, I immediately felt the pang of guilt and shame, and broke into tears.

"You promise me?" She asked, pulling my chin up to look her in the eyes. I looked at her beautiful face through a blur.

"Yes, I promise you honey." I said. With that, I pulled her to my lap so she sat above me. I didn't feel right about anything I did anymore, so I figured it couldn't get any worse than this. I put my hands around her waist and she put her tiny arms around my neck, playing with my hair in her fingers. She leaned down to kiss me, and as soon as I felt her lips against mine, the world around me melted. All I could feel was the love and attention she gave me, and it was like pure bliss. I pulled away when I heard Charlie walking up the stairs, and shortly after heard the door close.

"I was going to shower.. want to join me?" I knew I was going out on a limb by asking this, which made my heart beat faster in my chest. I waited for her response, which was a huge grin.

"Thought you'd never ask." She said, winking at me.

"You're dirty," I told her, winking back.

"You know it, baby." I slapped her sexy ass when she got up and bent down to pick up the hair brush that was sitting on top of a pile of textbooks, and I watched her as she jumped up and yelped.

I grabbed towels from the linen closet in the hallway and walked into the bathroom with Ali on my heels. I turned on the water and the fan, and then slowly undressed Ali's body, my fingertips gently tracing up and down her skin. She was breathing heavy, and as soon as I had her jeans and thong off, I stood back up from kneeling, and took the cardigan she was wearing off by pulling it over her head, which only left her in a tank top. I grinned as I grazed my fingers over her rib cage, pulling the cami off her as well. She was left standing there in just her black lacy bra, her breasts moving up and down from her panting. I leaned in and kissed her, pressing her against the bathroom counter and lifting and pressing my thigh between her two legs, while she moaned loudly.

"You better be quiet, baby. I know how hard that is for you." I whispered in her ear, licking the shell as she shivered. I looked up and that's when I noticed the mirror, fogging up from all the steam flowing from the top of the shower. I reached my hands the full way around her back, unclasping her bra. I pulled back, taking the bra straps with me before letting them go, and having her bra fall silently to the floor, adding to the pile of clothes already there. I pulled my pants down my legs along with my underwear, and was about to pull my shirt over my head when I felt a small hand stop me.

"Let me do that," Ali said.

"Tonight is about you, Ali, just you." I smiled and continued undressing until I was standing there bare naked in front of Alice.

"You first," she grinned. I stepped into the shower, the warm water running over my head and my body. I looked up and watched Alice, looking hesitant to get in.

"What are you waiting for, Alice?" I asked her, a dark undertone in my voice. I smiled at her when she met my eyes.

"Just observing how stunningly beautiful you are." She said, before stepping in with me. I watched the water rush over her body, forming drops over her smooth skin before running down. Alice was the definition of perfection, everything she did, she did it beautifully.

"Me? You mean you." I said, smiling at her through the running water between us. I couldn't stand to be apart from her any longer, her standing there like that was torture, waiting for me to come towards her. I took a step forward and started kissing her passionately, while my hands ran through her short, black hair. Her hands snaked around my stomach, leaving trails of fire wherever they touched. She grabbed my ass and squeezed it hard, sending me in a frenzy of lust. I pulled away from the kiss, getting down to business. Well, sort of. I grinned and grabbed the strawberry shampoo sitting on the ledge of the shower and opened the bottle. Alice softly rubbed my back while I squeezed some out, and turned around, along with turning Ali around so she didn't face me. I put the shampoo in her hair and worked it through the short locks until there was bubbles, while she kept backing into me, grinding her small ass into me.

"Mmm…baby, that feels amazing." Ali said, before pressing herself into me again.

"Ali, stop teasing me. You're killing me." I said, before giggling at her. I took her hips in my hands and twirled her around, switching spots with her so she could rinse the shampoo out. I grabbed the matching conditioner and squeezed a bit out, before working it through her hair until it was silky smooth. She then went under the water again to rinse it out, and I made her trade with me so I could wash my own hair, against her will. As soon as I was done, I grabbed the pomegranate smelling body wash, and squirted some onto the purple loofa that was in the shower. I started to wash her shoulders before she turned around and I washed circles on her back and legs. When her backside was done, I turned her around again, washing her arms, trying to prolong the process for as long as possible, just to be a tease. Ali knew I was doing it on purpose too.

"Quit with that, you know how bad I want you…" she trailed off, throwing her head back when I put a hand on one of her breasts and gently squeezed it.

"I don't actually.. how bad?" I smiled at her, before putting my mouth on her other breast, sucking and nibbling on it gently. She moaned lightly, her breath coming in ragged beats.

"So bad baby, I'm so wet for you." she said, before I bit down again. She was rocking into me now, sending me into heaven every time she did.

"Hmm…" I hummed against her breast, sending waves. She arched her back, having to put her hand against the wall to keep her standing upright.

"Test me, baby." Her words made my body quiver, and I followed her command. I took my mouth off her breast, and my hand moved down past her belly button, feeling her shiver under my touch. I placed my hand on her, and slowly let a finger wander between her, feeling the wetness pour out-and it wasn't water.

"Baby…" She growled, as I stuck a finger slowly inside of her. "Please more..please don't make me wait any longer." With those words, I slowly pushed another finger in her, before adding a third. I rocked my hand back and forth inside of her, feeling her walls inside tightening around my fingers. She moaned louder, and I was thankful we were in the shower and the water and fan could drown out the sound, I definitely didn't want Charlie to hear this.

"I'm so close already, baby." She moaned to me, and I could feel her inner walls clenching hard, I knew she couldn't hold on for much longer, and as if I could have said it any more on key, she was shaking and moaning, head thrown back in pleasure when my thumb pressed on her lit. Her muscles contracted over and over, and she held on to me so she didn't fall over. I waited before she rode her orgasm out before I stopped moving inside of her.

"Bella…" she whimpered, weak.

"Yes, baby?" I asked her.

"You are amazing, if I didn't know better, I would have thought we had done this before." She whispered, smiling up at me.

"Hmm..well I can't say I've had practice with _another_ female…" I laughed, and soon her bell laughter joined me.

"Please, baby. Will you please let me?" she begged. I knew what she wanted, but I made her say it anyways.

"Please what?" I replied, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Please let me let you feel what I have, because I want to make you feel good, I want to make you feel beautiful." She whispered in my ear. I smiled at her voice.

"But tonight was supposed to be about you, silly rabbit." I told her.

"Okay, tonight is about me. But then I want to make you feel how I did. It would make me happy. Personal gratification." She said, and she knew she had me at that.

"If you insist," I smiled back, caving in. She immediately stood up straight and her small body pushed me up against the opposite wall. For a small girl, she was definitely stronger than I had anticipated. She put her hot mouth on mine, and a huge wave of lust coursed throughout my body. Her hands trailed all over my body, finally moving to my breasts. She kneaded them roughly, making fireworks fly inside me, straight south. I had been hot ever since we had gotten to my room, and I didn't want to wait any longer.

"Please baby.. I want to…" my voice was cut off by something, and it was a moment before I realized it was my own moan, before I bit my lip and held my breath.

"Don't do that, baby, I want to hear your beautiful voice." Ali said, moving her hands down. She continued to kiss me, and it was all I could do to remember to breathe.

Her hand went between my legs, dipping a finger into my dripping core before bringing it back up by her face. She pulled away from me and put her whole finger in her mouth, before sucking it clean.

"You taste delightful, Bella." She said in her perky usual tone, before kissing me again. I could taste myself from her mouth, and I just got turned on more by it. Her hand went back between my legs into my core, spreading the wetness around before pushing two fingers straight into me. Her thumb rubbed circles over my clit, sending me waves of pleasure. As soon as she touched me, I knew I wasn't due for long. I could feel the familiar tightening of my stomach, and the rushes running through me, trying to hold on at the last minute for as long as I could.

"Let go baby, it's so worth it. You'll feel amazing." I couldn't handle it any longer, and I let go. I stopped breathing while pleasure ran through me, sending me into heaven and back. I moaned Ali's name before coming back down from my high, panting loudly.

"You are so talented, Ali." I told her truthfully. She laughed at my statement, before moving the glass door to grab the towels. I turned the water off before it ran cold, and grabbed the towel Alice handed me.

"So are you, my baby." She smiled, leaning over to kiss me again.

"Why is it that when I am with you, you're all I think about?"

"And when I'm not with you, you're all I think about?" Alice finished my sentence for me, before grinning at me.

"I don't know," we both said, before laughing at each other.

"I think it's time we get you to bed." Ali said, stepping out of the shower first.

"You're staying, aren't you?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course, darling." she answered. We walked out of the bathroom quietly, grabbing the hairbrush that was left on my bed. A few minutes later were ready to climb into bed.

"After you." I said to Ali, who crawled in to the other side. I followed behind her, laying next to her and pulling the blankets over both of us.

"Good night, my love." Ali said, leaning over to kiss me. She pulled me against her beautiful form, fitting me perfectly inside of her curved body position.

"Good night, baby." I replied, before dozing off to sleep. She was the last thing that I thought of before I was unconscious, lost in my dreams, which contained her.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what is going on in your head...****it is very discouraging when people don't review when I know they have read it, because reviews are what keep me writing, and without inspiration, there is not really a point in posting, if I can just write for myself. I try to get stuff done and posted for you guys and end up pushing to get it done so as to not disappoint... and I could just write for myself and not have the stress of trying to make a deadline. I know it sounds rude but it's how I feel and I don't know how else to put it. So please, review. You don't know how much it means to me, and I'll promise to get the next chapter up sooner if you do ;) (a little bribing never hurts anyone).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! New chapter up for L&A! As always, thanks to my beta Can't Decode Me, you crack me up. Also thanks to those reviewers/favoriters/alerters! You guys are amazing. Also: I'll be gone on vacation for two weeks without internet really so it will be a while before I can post next! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long A/N's.**

**I don't own twilight, but I should warn you there's a lemon alert in this one.**

_3 Months Later_

**BPOV**

I rolled over to my other side in bed before being blinded from the sun that was shining diligently through the curtains. My girl was laying curled next to my side, looking like an angel. Her hair was sprayed in all different directions, and her dainty face was glowing with the sunshine. As if feeling me watch her, she rolled over to my direction and opened her eyes slowly.

She smiled, then added a, "Good morning baby."

"Good morning, sunshine." I said, the angel next to me matching the description of the weather today, which was a rarity in Forks. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Good," she replied shortly, leaning over to kiss me. "You?" She asked when she pulled away.

"I slept good too." I responded. I sat up in bed, ready to get up for the day.

"Plans for the day?" She asked sweetly, sitting up with me

"I was just going to make breakfast for us, but I doubt that Charlie has anything for us to make something with." I replied, rolling my eyes. Charlie never had anything to eat in the house for his own daily living, let alone having food for other people. I got up and walked slowly to the bathroom, feeling Ali walking right behind my heels. She followed me into the bathroom.

"Shall we run to the grocery store after showering?" She asked, "You are going to shower aren't you?" She added.

"Yes, I am. Care to join me?" I asked back. Charlie was at work for the day so we had the house to ourselves, just Alice and I, until he got back from work for dinner.

"Of course, darling." she answered me.

Alice and I had been together every day since the incident with Edward coming home from his trip, and we never left each other's side. I wasn't sure if anyone picked up on it at the Cullen's place, maybe Rosalie, but we were already best friends to begin with, so besides our activities in bed, nothing drastic had changed. We hadn't told them or Charlie or anything, Ali and I were waiting until things calmed down a bit before we decided to come out about our relationship. Alice was more out about that kind of stuff, and I knew that everyone knew she wasn't into guys, but as for me, I had never been with another woman before, and I never had to explain myself. I wondered how Charlie and my Mom would take it, but every time I did, I then remembered that I was their child, and they always told me that they would love me no matter what. That fact still never made me worry any less.

"Honey?" Ali asked me, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Yes?" I responded, looking at her.

"Are you getting in? You kinda dazed off on me there. I'm worried." Ali said, her eyes getting sad.

"Yes I am. Sorry about that, I was just thinking. That's all, nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." She said with a smile, motioning for me to get in the shower behind her. She was already in, hair soaked, and water running down her gorgeous body. She shampooed and conditioned my hair as usual, and I did the same for her.

"This shower feels amazing," Ali remarked while I ran the loofa down her stomach and between her thighs. She moaned lightly, her eyes closing.

"Please Bella?" she begged me, her body whimpering. I tried to tell her that we had to go to the store, but she wasn't having it. "Don't do this to my baby, don't make me wait.." She begged again.

I gave in to her game, smiling at her. I teased her body, playing with her by gently pushing on her clit, before gently pinching it. She threw her head back in pleasure, moaning my name.

"God, Bella, please don't ever stop." she whispered, out of breath. I spread her wetness between her legs with my two fingers, before pushing my index and middle finger gently into her at the same time. She moaned loudly, the beautiful sound filling the bathroom. I could hear that sound forever, and never get sick of it. It would always make me grin, always make me have a warm feeling rush through my body. She would never cease to amaze me.

I pumped my fingers in and out of her, hitting high up, hearing her moan with each push.

"Cum for me, my baby," I told her sexily in her ear. I watched her body for a moment more, before pressing hard on her clit and pushing my fingers in her as hard as I could. She came undone, her body writhing between mine and the shower wall. She screamed my name, her head thrown back and her mouth agape. Her muscles were contracting around my fingers, before they finally calmed down and I pulled them out of her. I stuck them both in my mouth, licking her sweet sour goodness off of them. She tasted just like Alice, and I wouldn't trade that taste for anything in the world. She was gasping for air, finally catching the breath she lost minutes ago. I rinsed off one more time before grabbing my towel off the hook on the wall, and handing the other one to Ali.

We got dressed and ready, and within 15 minutes, were ready to walk out the door.

"Ready, sweetheart?" She asked me, grabbing her Chanel purse that was hanging off the back of the dining room chair.

"Ready when you are." I responded with a smile, taking her in my arms and bending down to kiss her sweet, red lips.

"You are amazing, Bella. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you." Ali said, her hands around my waist.

"Mmm… same for you, baby. I'm so glad you are mine now." I said honestly. With that, we walked out the door, slipping on flip flops along the way, and hopping into my truck.

"What do you want or need to get at the grocery store?" Ali asked, turning the static-y radio in my truck down.

"Well, it depends on what you want for breakfast and dinner. I figured we could have pancakes for breakfast if you want to make those with me. And then I know that Charlie wanted to have dinner with us, so I thought if you wanted to, we could cook something together." I said, turning the corner into the grocery store parking lot. I was surprised it wasn't busy, considering it seems like people would be out and about if it was decent weather out.

"That sounds like a good plan. What do you want to make for dinner?" She asked me.

"Oh I don't care, you choose, you're the master chef here." I laughed at her statement.

"I thought lasagna would be nice, if you're good with that. It's Charlie's favorite, and I figured he would like to know that we thought about him." She said, while I continued parking the car in the closest spot there was to the front entrance of the store. I got out of the driver's seat and waited for Ali to walk around the car until she met up with me and linked her hand to mine. I smiled at her and walked in the store, while we made a mental list of ingredients we would need.

"Meat, mozzarella cheese, pasta, parsley flakes.. what else?" I talked to myself aloud. Alice followed behind me and grabbed the things I forgot on my way.

"So, I was thinking…" She said, ignoring the talking aloud I was doing with myself.

"Thinking what?" I asked genuinely. I picked up parmesan cheese from the refrigerated section along with the other different kinds of cheese I would need.

While grabbing the mozzarella, Alice said, "Thinking about Charlie. And us."

"Okay…what exactly do you mean by that?" I asked, putting the bag of cheese in the grocery cart. A moment of silence passed, and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Just tell me, silly."

"I was wondering when we would tell Charlie about us." Alice said quietly.

"Okay…" I wasn't sure what to say. I had thought about telling Charlie about Ali and I, but whenever I thought about the idea I just got nervous and worried and I would stop thinking about it.

"I know I'm more open with that kind of stuff than you are.." Alice continued, "But baby, he is your father. It has been almost four months." She stated, putting a package of butter in the cart.

I thought for a minute before answering her, pretending like I was debating on the brand of cheese I would pick..like it mattered. Ali turned me around to face her.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, I was just ready, and I thought if you were ready too.." She trailed off.

"No, no, that's a good idea. I just have to get used to this idea and warm up to it…" I said honestly, my heart pounding in my chest. Was I ready for this? Today? Ali and I were doing so well, I didn't want to mess things up between us. What if Charlie was mad about it? What if he rejected us and didn't let Ali come over anymore? I felt a twinge of fear go through me.

Ali could tell by the look on my face, "Hey hey hey, it's going to be okay baby." She reassured me. She looked me in the eyes and it looked like she was searching for something.

"I'm just scared, Ali." She took my arms in her hands and held me still before pulling me against her. She wrapped me in her arms, the only place I felt safe nowadays.

"Don't be afraid, baby, you have me." Ali was right. With her by my side, I felt like I could do anything.

We picked up the rest of the ingredients that we needed before going home. I set the groceries on the counter, taking things out of the bag and setting them gently on the shelves of the refrigerator, leaving the stuff we needed for breakfast out on the counter.

"So how do you think Charlie will take it? I mean.. I know you've done this before." I asked Ali, cutting up strawberries to go with the pancakes and sausage.

"I don't know, honestly." She sighed, " I think it will be okay. I think the worst part is yet to come, my family." She stated, mixing the pancake batter in a metal bowl until it was creamy smooth.

"But they know about you." I told her, seeming like I stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but they don't know about _us._" She emphasized, "But then again, they love you. I don't really know how that will go down. But this? Tonight? I don't think it will be that big of a deal."

"I hope you're right, baby. Charlie adores you. I just don't want to give the poor man a heart attack." Ali laughed at my response before pouring the last of the batter on the griddle.

I set the table for breakfast, before making up plates for Ali and I. We ate our breakfast that turned out delicious before cleaning up. It was almost one in the afternoon, and Alice and I figured we should start on cooking dinner, the lasagna alone took 3 hours to prepare and bake. I wanted this dinner to be good for Charlie, I wanted everything to go well. It meant a lot to Alice and I, more than he could ever know.

"Hey Bells, something smells good!" Charlie said, walking in the door a few hours later. Ali and I had everything made, and I walked out of the kitchen hand in hand with her, Charlie's keys clanking against the glass table.

"Thanks Dad. It's alright if Alice spends tonight over too, right? She and Rose really aren't still on good terms.." I trailed off, watching Charlie eye our hands. Ali and Rose were actually fine, once the initial shock of the cancellation of the wedding was over. Rose was the most understanding of the situation, she really helped me to be my normal self again. We spend more time together in the last three months together than we had in the last two years, I felt so close to Rose. I was glad I could finally talk to Rose about anything, things really changed once Edward and I weren't together. Don't ask me why, but I think she knew I wanted to be closer to her. I don't know.

"Uh yeah.. that's fine." He said, adding a smile, "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna, and salad!" Ali said enthusiastically, putting another smile on Charlie's face.

"And homemade rolls too." I said, walking towards the kitchen to dish up. I cut and served the lasagna, the melted cheese sticking all over the plates. My heart was beating out of my chest at a million miles a minute and it was all I could do to not drop everything all over.

"Looks good, girls. Thank you." Charlie said, sitting down at the table and putting the napkin on his lap.

"How was work?" Alice asked him, I knew she was trying to start off conversation.

"Oh you know, the same pretty much." Charlie stated before taking a huge bite of lasagna, "This is delicious."

"Thanks." I said, smiling at Ali, "So Dad… " Charlie looked up from his plate, one of the first times all night. "We have something to talk to you about… to share with you." I started off, my voice already wobbly and uncertain sounding.

"Oh? What's that? You aren't back with Edward, are you?" Charlie asked, the color suddenly draining from his face.

"No no no.. that's not it." Charlie was silent for a minute before adding, "Are you pregnant?" His face turned bright red at his outburst, clearly embarrassed of himself.

"No! Dad! Quit guessing!" Because you never will guess this..

"Bella and I…" Alice started for me, helping me out.

"We're together now, Dad." I finished. Like in movies you see, Charlie dropped his fork, and it landed with a clank on his plate.

"I don't understand. What do you mean, together?" Charlie asked, his eyebrows knit closely together.

"Alice is my girlfriend." I told him. It was the first time I had ever said it aloud to someone, and it felt like relief.

"Oh…" Charlie had nothing to say. "Well… if you two are happy… I don't really understand your relationship… but if it makes you happy, Bella, that's all that matters to me."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled at him. I knew he wouldn't understand. He never would. But as long as he accepted Alice and I, that's all that mattered to me, too.

We finished dinner in peace, and to my surprise, there wasn't awkward silences or remarks, it was how everything had always been.

"We are going to hit the hay, Dad, we're exhausted." I said, Alice following behind me.

"Okay. You girls sleep well." Charlie told us, just as he had every night. My Dad actually taught me something, that nothing had to change. Nothing had to be weird, and it could all actually work out. Alice and I's love for each other was natural, all I wanted to do was curl up with her every night, just like I did tonight.

"Good night, my sweet baby." She turned around and whispered in my ear, laying on the inside of me on her side.

"Good night, Ali. I love you."

"I love you more." she said, before we both drifted into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what is going on in your head...****You don't know how much it means to me, and I'll promise to get the next chapter up sooner if you do ;) (a little bribing never hurts anyone).**


End file.
